¡She's so cold!
by lasonrisamedelata
Summary: La estupidez de tus acciones es directamente proporcional a lo importante que es para ti la persona que te está mirando. -Lily Evans, me confundes-.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen y no tengo intención de adueñarme de ellos. Solo los utilizo para usos lúdicos. Eso ha sonado mal.

Ahí va. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!

**¡She's so cold!**

Un don Juan innato. Esa es claramente la frase que mejor define a James Potter. Siempre dispuesto a darse un revolcón momentáneo en los rincones más oscuros de Hogwarts. ¿Con quién? Eso es lo de menos.

Lily lo ve. Siempre lo ve. No porque se fije en él a todas horas y, desde luego, tampoco porque lo siga por los pasillos mientras lo observa sin ser vista (ella no lo espiaría nunca).

Lo que Lily se pregunta a menudo es _Dímelo tú Remus ¿Por qué se acuesta con tantas chicas si dice estar enamorado de mí?_ Y la respuesta siempre es _Porque siempre le rechazas y si fuera por ti seguiría siendo virgen. _

Y lo dice como si fuera una exageración. Como si ser virgen fuera peor que asesinar a tu mejor amigo. Y ella se pregunta que tiene de malo eso. Que especie de pecado imperdonable es ser virgen para que hasta Remus –prefecto y, en teoría, hombre sensato- le de importancia.

Por eso tiene miedo. Siempre lo ha tenido. A que James Potter se canse de ella cuando descubra que no tiene la más mínima experiencia sexual. Que es _virgen_ y que, por lo tanto, ha cometido ese horrible crimen que, en una escalera de prioridades, todos creen que está antes que asesinar a tu mejor amigo. Sí señores, Lily Evans tiene pánico porque no se siente capaz de excitar ni a un pervertido.

Pero eso no lo sabe nadie, solo ella y su maldita conciencia que le recuerda día y noche que no debe importarle esa tontería, que James Potter es estúpido y que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se preocupan por banalidades como ser o no ser virgen cuando deberían prestar más atención a sus estudios.

Lily Evans no es cotilla. O, al menos, no lo era. Se pregunta cuando empezó a interesarse por los comentarios que hacían sus compañeras de mesa y siempre llega a la conclusión que fue en quinto curso. Curso que, curiosamente, coincide con la edad en que las hormonas de los adolescentes se revolucionan. Cosa que implica, inevitablemente, que empieza la actividad sexual de los estudiantes y Potter está dentro de ese grupo de estudiantes. Si analizamos el hecho de que el chico en cuestión (_estúpido, caradura, depravado…) _se acuesta con todo ser que tenga un hueco entre las piernas, podemos llegar a la aterrante conclusión que se acuesta con las chicas que tiene al lado de la mesa. Y si recordamos que esas chicas son **cotillas** con todas las letras y que lo cuentan TODO, entendemos que Lily Evans- prefecta, estudiosa y mujer de armas tomar- escucha cotilleos para enterarse, ni más ni menos, de que se siente al hacer el amor con James Potter.

_Mierda, soy patética,_ se dice a menudo. El chico que derriba todas sus barreras le dice día sí día también que salga con ella y ella lo rechaza por miedo. Miedo no, _pánico _a que se sienta decepcionado y la deje como a tantas otras. Pero Lily se siente aún más estúpida cuando escucha conversaciones de lo que sería _follar con James Potter _porque _¡joder! Necesito saberlo _o cuando lo sigue haciendo lo posible para que él no la descubra.

Lo odia. También le gusta pero antes que eso lo odia. No solo por estar con otras cada día mientras le promete a ella amor eterno. Lo odia por ser tan perfecto y, ante cualquier otra cosa, por saber que lo es y tener razones más que necesarias para creerlo. Siente que ella es la única persona que le recuerda de vez en cuando que no lo puede conseguir todo y aceptar salir con él sería como darle la razón. Decirle sin preámbulos que es el mejor. Que puede pedir lo que quiera que lo tendrá en un santiamén.

_No lo voy a permitir, alguien tiene que recordarle de vez en cuando que no lo puede conseguir todo. _Por eso Lily se limita a soñar con él, a pensarlo a todas horas. Su mente evoca la imagen de James Potter aunque ella no quiera. Es algo inconsciente.

A veces se atreve a fantasear con el por las noches, mientras su mano hace el trabajo sucio dentro de las bragas. Una vez pasado el orgasmo se echa a llorar. Se siente dentro de un círculo vicioso e incapaz de salir de él. Se siente en lucha continua con ella misma, pesando en una balanza las razones para decirle que sí, que se _muere_ por salir con él y las razones para decirle que no y guardar intacto su orgullo.

En eso está pensando –como _siempre- _cuando traviesa los jardines de Hogwarts para dirigirse al campo de quiditch. Hoy entrena Griffindor. Hoy entrena James Potter. Debe esconderse para ver el entrenamiento puesto que nunca le daría a Potter la satisfacción de verla allí, en el campo, mirándole.

Lo ha hecho más de una vez. Es relativamente fácil. Solo tiene que llegar hasta la parte interior de las gradas y, luego, mirar el espectáculo a través de los asientos, haciendo maniobras con el cuello para que estos no le tapen la imagen de Potter. _Una acción realmente patética para una chica patética _se recrimina. Pero prefiere no pensarlo y limitarse a mirar, de todos modos, nadie lo sabe, solo ella y su maldita conciencia.

Rara vez se atreve a entrar en el vestuario de chicos cuando ellos están en el campo. Prefiere no caer tan bajo. Eso puede ser malo hasta para su propio orgullo aunque nadie más lo sepa, pero hoy es un día especial. Un día que parece más desesperado que los demás. Puede que sea ella la que está desesperada y no el día. ¿La razón? Fácil, James Potter todavía no le ha pedido que salga con ella y YA son las cinco de la tarde.

Así que con la cabeza tan alta como la acción que va a hacer se lo permite, entra en el vestuario de chicos. Y busca. Y encuentra ni más ni menos que el rincón de James, justo en medio del banco. Al lado debe estar Sirius, delatado por el desorden.

Lily primero mira, no se atreve a tocar aún. Observa con atención la túnica de James, sus botas negras y la bufanda de Griffindor, colgada. Luego pasa un dedo por la bufanda y sin poderse contener la huele. Olor a James, olor a hombre mezclado con alguna colonia que consigue despertarle todos los sentidos. Una combinación perfecta. Perfecta como él.

Abre la bolsa de deporte y ve la ropa limpia de James. Una mano que parece ser la suya coge los boxers del chico y se los guarda en el bolsillo, de recuerdo. Se recrimina por lo que acaba de hacer pero prefiere dejarle todas las culpas a esa mano incontrolable que actúa por su propio pie aunque siga pareciendo ser la suya.

Avergonzada, decide salir rápido del vestuario con tanta, _tantísima _mala suerte que empieza a llover. Ve que los chicos del equipo descienden rápidamente hacia el suelo y empieza a hacer cálculos sobre si tendrá tiempo suficiente de huir. Cuando termina los cálculos descubre que hubiera tenido tiempo si no se hubiera quedado parada como un pasmarote calculando. _Mierda, ¿qué hago? _Así que se mete dentro del armario donde guardan las escobas justo a tiempo para no ser vista. Y guarda silencio. Si alguien la descubre ahí será su perdición. Lo sabe.

Entran todos los chicos menos James, corriendo, totalmente mojados. Luego llega Potter gritando.

-¡¿Dónde vais cobardes?! El entreno no ha terminado. Sois peores que unos mierda gatos asustadizos, ¿Acaso os da miedo un poquito de agua?

Todos se quejan. Su orgullo griffindor hace que salte la alarma cuando los comparan con unos "mierda gatos asustadizos" pero no parecen dispuestos a volver bajo del agua.

Lily suplica en silencio que le hagan caso a James, que vuelvan a entrenar, que no se queden _¡por favor! _Pero parece que va a ser un mal día puesto que Potter suspende el entrenamiento cuando suena un trueno que más bien parece una bomba atómica.

Todos se desnudan para ducharse y Lily Evans –que lo ve todo por la abertura del armario- solo tiene ojos para James. Solo puede mirar su falta de pudor a la hora de desnudarse, su torpeza cuando intenta quitarse los calcetines. Esa torpeza tan atractiva y natural. Su cuerpo desnudo. _¡Dios! Parece caliente aunque esté mojado. _A Lily se le suben los colores pero pronto decide que debe ponerse un límite. No quiere ser una maniática pervertida así que, con un esfuerzo razonable, se obliga a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa James? ¿Se te ha escondido la polla con el frío y la lluvia? ¿Dónde vas con esta birria?- Sirius y sus palabras, siempre dispuestas a herir el orgullo, hacen acto de presencia. Todos ríen mientras entran en la ducha. Y a Lily solo le faltaba esto: Los típicos comentarios masculinos.

_Mierda__, ¿_acaso nadie se entera de que ella está ahí intentando no mirar? _Sirius no me lo pongas más difícil_.

- ¿Quieres ver como crece Black? Tú solo acércate.- Los jugadores vuelven a reír, ya dentro de las duchas.

Utiliza un tono de voz tan indecente que Lily cree que debería estar prohibido. Que es un pecado. Y ella solo quiere salir porque _Un minuto más aquí y no vivo para contarlo._

Sirius y James entran -¡_Por fin!- _a las duchas entre comentarios indecentes sobre sus apreciados miembros y cuando Lily se dispone a salir…

- Hola chicos.

Entra Remus que ha venido a buscarles después del entrenamiento. Medita seriamente la posibilidad de salir a hablar con Remus y decirle que no le diga nada a James sobre su estancia en el armario de las escobas. Solo hay un problema y es que no se le ocurre ni una sola escusa para explicarle a Lupin lo que ha pasado. _O le cuento la verdad o nada. _¿Conclusión? _Nada, mejor me quedo._

Entonces James Potter empieza a cantar. "_¡I'M SO HOT FOR YOU, YOU ARE SO COLD!" _Lily oye el suspiro resignado de Remus -_"Merlin…"- _y la queja de Sirius – "_Tío, cállate joder. Estás destrozando los Rolling Stones, ¡es un crimen con pena de muerte!"-._

Se oyen múltiples quejas de los otros jugadores que ya van saliendo de la ducha y saludan a Remus pero a James no le importa porque parece de lo más feliz cantando en la ducha, según él "_Algo que todo el mundo debería hacer para descargar tensiones"._

Lily vuelve a cerrar los ojos, no está dispuesta a ver a nadie desnudo contra su voluntad. _Además_, se recrimina, _tampoco estoy tan desesperada, me da igual._

James sigue bajo el chorro de agua y su _"I'm so hot for you" _resuena en los oídos de Lily que no puede evitar pensar que James tiene razón. Que él es demasiado caliente para ella que no sabe nada sobre sexo y solo se dedica a mirar y admirar desde el anonimato.

Poco a poco oye – porque no mira, tiene los ojos cerrados- que los jugadores de cursos inferiores van desapareciendo con un "_James, tío cállate ya" _o _"Sirius haz algo para que tu amigo deje de poner en evidencia su nulo oído musical" _y luego _"adiós Remus"_ con un respeto que solo se puede tener por Remus Lupin.

Finalmente Sirius sale de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Lily abre los ojos y rápidamente vuelve a cerrarlos. No quiere volver a ver a un chico desnudo en su vida.

- ¿Qué hay Remus?- Pregunta Black a modo de saludo.

- Agotado. Llevo toda la tarde estudiando. Petter aún sigue en ello.-

Lily piensa que Remus es el que más vale la pena de los cuatro, el más centrado y Petter el que más se esfuerza. Un esfuerzo que, por desgracia, muchas veces no es reconocido. Sirius y James sacan mejores notas que él estudiando una cuarta parte. _Pobre Petter._

- Lunático, estudias demasiado. Vamos a tener que desterrarte de los merodeadores si sigues así. Y a Petter también.

-Algunos se preocupan por su futuro, Black.- No es que Remus se dirija a Sirius por su apellido pero la amenaza de ser desterrado requiere medidas inmediatas.

Sirius hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al futuro _"Se trata de vivir el presente, gilipollas" _y se encara a las duchas.

- ¡James tío deja de tocarte pensando en Lily y sal de una maldita vez! ¿Porque siempre eres el último?- Grita Sirius. Y a Lily le da un vuelco el corazón. Sabe que no es verdad. Que James no se está masturbando mientras piensa en ella pero no puede evitar preguntarse si lo ha hecho alguna vez. _No pienses en eso, Lily, al menos no ahora que él está saliendo de la ducha tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo. _

No entiende en que momento ha abierto los ojos pero tiene que forzarse -por decimocuarta vez- para cerrarlos. _No los vuelvas a abrir, Lily, así no tendrás que esforzarte en cerrarlos, _se aconseja a ella misma.

- Cierra el pico Black, no hace falta que me toque a mí mismo, ya me tocan otras suficiente.- _Demasiado te tocan, _piensa Lily – cuando quiero y como quiero- añade _el muy creído._ Lily odia esos comentarios, los odia porque son la pura verdad.

- Vaya pues ayer por la noche no parecía que no te tocaras… De hecho creo que hasta oí como gemías el nombre de cierta pelirroja.

Y a esa cierta pelirroja se le para el corazón –aunque sigue con los ojos cerrados-. _No puede ser. _Sus mejillas empiezan a arder y su mente evoca la imagen del chico con gafas, por la noche y haciendo eso. _Eso _que ha dicho Sirius que hacía _pensando en mí._

- Cierto, a veces es inevitable. – confiesa como si nada. Lily no puede evitar abrir los ojos de nuevo. Lo ve de espaldas buscando en su bolsa de deporte. _Mierda, ¡los boxers!_ Oye que James se queja y refunfuña porque no encuentra unos calzoncillos que está seguro de haberse llevado. Y finalmente cede y se pone los tejanos sin nada debajo.

- Por cierto, James- dice Remus- Ayer Lily me volvió a preguntar porque te acuestas con todo el mundo si dices que la quieres.

_Voy a matar a Remus. Ya veo que se lo larga todo. Y yo pensando que en él se podía confiar…_

- Pues dile que pienso en ella cuando me acuesto con otras.- dice James con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Remus entorna los ojos y Lily se indigna desde el cuarto de escobas.

-No digas tonterías, James, si le digo eso se va a espantar.- Apunta Remus, con bastante exactitud.

- Pues a mí me funciona decir eso. A las chicas les encanta creer que pienso en ellas cuando lo hago con otras. Es una escusa para que te dejen tirarte a tantas como quieras.- Dice Sirius satisfecho.

_Cerdo_. Y lo peor es que James se lo piensa y llega a la conclusión de que Sirius tiene razón.

_Vaya par de idiotas. _Y parece que Remus piensa lo mismo que ella.

- Me alegro que a ti te funcione, Sirius, pero Lily es diferente y, James, si quieres conseguirla tendrás que empezar a hablarle en serio.

_Remus__, no digas que soy diferente, no ahora que estoy escondida dentro de los vestuarios masculinos, _y Lily se da un cabezazo contra la puesta del armario, castigándose a si misma. Cabezazo que acalla la replica de james- seguramente un _Pero si yo siempre le hablo en serio_- .

- ¿Habéis oído algo?- Pregunta James.

_No, chicos, no. No habéis oído nada, es producto de vuestra imaginación. ¡Marcharos!_

Ellos cuchichean, hablan en voz baja y ella no puede oírlos. Lily está empezando a sudar y a enrojecer y poco le falta para ponerse a temblar.

Finalmente, hablan.

-Anda, vámonos ya, se está haciendo tarde.- Suelta Sirius.

_Gracias, Sirius, Gracias._

-Eso, eso, es hora de irse.

Recogen sus cosas y se alejan de su campo de visión. Oye como cierran la puerta al irse. Lily suelta todo el aire contenido pero decide esperar dos minutos de seguridad antes de salir.

Finalmente abre la puerta del armario con lentitud. Aún no se ha recuperado del susto. Asoma la cabeza y **los ve**. A los tres. Escondidos dónde ella no podía verlos por la rendija. Mirándola. Sirius sorprendido, Remus con mirada crítica y un poco decepcionada, como si se esperara eso de cualquier chica menos de ella, y James con diversión y una chispa de emoción. Se le para el corazón.

-¿Lily?- La voz de Remus hace que ella mire hacia abajo, arrepentida.

-Vaya, Evans, no esperaba que fueras tú nuestra nueva admiradora.- Suelta Sirius con descaro.

Lily no sabe que decir. No sabe como actuar en esta situación. Nadie le ha enseñado a salir de apuros como este. _Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué digo? _Su celebro busca una escusa más o menos creíble y válida pero no la encuentra.

- Sirius, no creo que haya venido a verte a ti. Vámonos, esto no es cosa nuestra.- _No, Remus, no. No me dejes sola con James. No ahora. _Suplica ella interiormente.

- Claro que es asunto mío. A mí también me ha visto desnudo. ¿Verdad Lily?

_Sirius, te voy a matar, _piensa Lily y murmura algo parecido a _"serás gilipollas"_ mientras James sigue callado, mirándola y sonriendo. Sonrisa que se empieza a volver maliciosa.

Remus coge a Sirius por la manga y se lo lleva fuera del vestuario mientras este se queja porque quiere quedarse. _"¿Porque nos vamos en la parte más interesante?" _y Remus se despide de ella y de James ignorándolo por completo.

Cierran la puerta y la situación sería tensa si Potter no estuviera sonriendo. Es él quien rompe el hielo.

-¿Puedo saber que hacías escondida en el vestuario masculino, mirándome?- pregunta James con esa sonrisa socarrona en la boca aunque con un tanto de incredulidad en la voz.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaba mirando a ti?- Responde ella con otra pregunta.

Y levanta la cabeza tanto como puede, sin dejarse dominar. La han pillado con las manos en la masa pero se ve forzada a conservar su orgullo hasta en esta situación. Más que nunca en esta situación. No va a rendirse y a decirle todo lo que hace tiempo que esconde. _Total, ya nada puede ir peor._

- Me lo hace pensar el hecho de que tienes mis calzoncillos guardados en el bolsillo.

_Sí que puede ir peor._Nunca pienses que ya no puedes caer más bajo.

Las mejillas de Lily se encienden aún más. Mira los boxers negros que sobresalen de su bolsillo y se cruza de brazos, enfadada con ella misma. Aunque lo pague con él. James a su tiempo aumenta aún más su sonrisa, si eso es posible.

Quiere apagar la sonrisa de Potter. Esa que le está diciendo _No lo niegues, estas loca por mí. _I que no se equivoca.

Viendo que no hay escusa posible opta por quedarse callada e irse de allí lo más rápido posible pero cuando está saliendo, James vuelve a hablar.

-No tienes porque espiarme dentro de un armario, Lily. Ya sabes que puedes desnudarme cuando te de la gana.

Otra vez ese tono indecente que provoca diversas reacciones en ella. La primera es, por supuesto, de indignación y rabia, ¿_Cómo se atreve? _La segunda, aplacada por la primera, es un poco más vergonzosa, es la tentación de acercarse y hacer lo que él le ha dicho que puede hacer cuando quiera. _Quiero desnudar a James Potter, (pero no debo). _Lily lo encara.

-Para que lo sepas, cuando te estabas desnudando he cerrado los ojos. Además, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

_¿Qué coño le vas a explicar si está todo clarísimo? _Piensa ella.

- Entonces supongo que tampoco quieres explicarme porque me sigues a todas partes creyendo que no te veo, ¿no?- insiste James.

No está dispuesta a darle la razón, a ceder ante él. Puede que no haya más de una manera de interpretar sus acciones, puede que James Potter no tenga ni una sola duda sobre sus sentimientos respecto a él, pero una cosa es que lo sepa y otra muy distinta es decírselo. _James, me gustas. Desde hace mucho. Eres un maldito creído pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero verte desnudo y deseo tocarte, por eso te espío._

NO. Se niega a decirle la verdad. Es más fácil huir.

-Vete a la mierda, Potter.- Y sale del vestuario, sin mirar atrás. Sin mirarle. Andando demasiado rápido para parecer natural, con algo de torpeza.

-¡Lily Evans, eres una maldita orgullosa y eso es lo único que te impide ser feliz! - Grita él con rabia y desesperación en la voz.

Pero Lily no se gira. Ni siquiera da señales de haberlo oído. Y James no lo entiende. No entiende que debe estar pasando por esa cabecita pelirroja para hacer cosas tan contradictorias. James cada día le pide que salga con él y ella lo rechaza sin ningún tipo de tacto. Luego lo sigue, ¡lo espía! Creyendo que nadie la ve. Y hoy se la encuentra en el armario de las escobas, dentro del vestuario masculino y con sus calzoncillos en el bolsillo. Calzoncillos que, por cierto, se ha llevado.

_Lily Evans, me confundes._

Pero no se va a rendir. Si cree que la va a dejar en paz lo lleva claro. Es su último año en Hogwarts y no se ira de este colegio sin ella. Aunque sabe que si quiere conseguirla tendrá que cambiar y si algo tiene claro es que conseguir a Lily Evans es lo que más desea en este mundo.

**Fin.**

Hay posibilidad de segunda parte pero, como todo, depende del éxito de la primera. Así que si la quieres, deja un comentario. ;)

Lasonrisamedelata.


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡Lo he terminado!! Después de medio año sin existir por estas zonas vuelvo con la segunda parte.

Ya se que tan tarde nadie se va a acordar ni de que iba la primera así que pido un poco de piedad y paciencia y os recomiendo que os la volváis a leer…

Los personajes no me pertenecen y yo no cobro nada por hacer esto (si me dieran pasta a lo mejor no tardaría medio año en actualizar… Soy un desastre, ya lo se)

Y sin mas reparos… ¡A leer!

**¡She's so cold! Segunda parte (y última)**

-Evans, dime porqué.

-No quiero.

Esta situación se repite desde hace una semana. Cada vez que se cruzan, James pregunta porqué, pide algo que explique el hecho que ella estuviera escondida en los vestuarios masculinos y ella se niega a responder.

Lily está en su habitación y no sabe como va a escapar de Potter. No sabe qué puede decirle para que quede satisfecho. Ninguna excusa cruza su cabeza sin ser descartada al instante. Él no dejará de insistir hasta obtener una respuesta, eso lo saben los dos. Y ella se niega a decirle la verdad. Una situación complicada.

Lily Evans toma una decisión: Hablar con Remus para pedirle consejo. Aunque eso suponga tener que confesarle a él la realidad.

Así que sale de su habitación- dónde últimamente se pasa el día encerrada- y baja a la sala común. Remus no está. Su instinto o la experiencia le dice que estará en la biblioteca y se dirige hacia allí.

La noticia de su estancia en los vestuarios de quiditch se ha extendido cómo la pólvora y todo Hogwarts parece que la mire mal. Se siente observada y señalada. _Seguro que ha sido Potter, el muy hijo de perra. _

Llega a la biblioteca y ve a Remus estudiando en una mesa vacía. No ha hablado con él desde el incidente, no ha tenido suficiente valor.

Coge aire y se acerca con un andar un tanto inseguro. Se para delante de él con las manos detrás de la espalda y la cabeza gacha.

Remus no puede evitar sonreír con ternura al ver esa postura de niña pequeña que ha hecho algo mal y espera su veredicto.

-Anda, siéntate.- Dice él con un tono entre cansado y divertido.

Ella accede.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Pregunta él.

-Nada que no sepas ya.- Contesta Lily con una sonrisa delatadora.

-Lo se, pero quiero que tú me lo digas.- insiste Remus.

_Será cabrón. _Lily coge aire. No se atreve así que suspira abatida y vuelve a cogerlo. _Ahora sí._

-**Creo **que me gusta Potter.- Rápido, claro y directo.

-¿Creo?- Pero no suficiente para él.

-Remus, te pido que no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

Aunque más que una petición parece una orden. Suerte que los lobos no se dejan domar.

-La única que hace las cosas difíciles eres tú, Lily. – Suelta él. Y ella resopla incómoda. No le gusta el rumbo que está tomando la conversación.- James hace eones que te dice lo que siente y ahora resulta que a ti también te gusta. ¿Dónde está el problema? Porque solo lo sabes ver tú.

-El problema es difícil de ver pero existe.- Explica ella con tono de marisabidilla. Lástima que interiormente no esté tan segura.- Lo que pasa es que Potter no es hombre de una sola mujer.

- Y tienes miedo a que te aborrezca y te deje, ¿verdad?- Dice Remus soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Algo así. – admite Lily abatida.

-¿Cómo puedes temer que te deje si aún no le has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte nada?- Replica él. Pero ella sigue sin darle la razón.- Lily, siempre estás con la misma canción y creo que ya va siendo hora que encares tus miedos y le digas la verdad. Siempre y cuando te consideres una Griffindor, claro.

Para Lily, que siempre explica a su familia que está en la casa de los valientes, eso ha sido un golpe bajo. _Maldito Remus, siempre sabe por dónde escarbar. _

- Esta bien… Me lo pensare. Y no, Remus, no me pidas más que eso. Adiós.

Y antes de que el lobo pueda replicar que no había nada que pensar y que todo estaba más claro que el agua, se va. ¡Se va! Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Cobarde…- Murmura.

……………………………..

-Mira James, te voy a decir la verdad. Me gustas. Mucho. Pero no te ilusiones porque sigo sin querer salir contigo. No, no, no. No te quejes y no hables porque no te quiero escuchar. Me da igual lo que digas, no voy a aceptar ni una sola cita contigo.

Lily hace una pausa, toma aire y sigue:

- Lo siento, pero no debes confundirte. Una cosa es que yo te guste a ti i que tú me gustes a mi. Mucho. Y otra muy distinta es que vayamos a salir juntos. No tiene nada que ver lo primero con lo segundo. Mira si tiene poco que ver que yo no le veo relación alguna. Y no insistas porque…

La puerta de la habitación de Lily se abre dejando a esta con la palabra en la boca. Se gira para ver quien ha interrumpido su apasionante monólogo y se encuentra a su compañera de habitación que la mira extrañada.

- Oye Lily, ¿Estás hablando con tu lechuza?- Pregunta esta con cara de confusión.

Lily abre la boca para decir cualquier escusa pero su compañera de habitación se adelanta.

- Lily… ¿Por qué le has puesto unas gafas redondas a tu lechuza?

_Mierda, esto ya es más difícil de responder._

-Mmmm… pues porqué las lechuzas también tienen miopía. A veces. Y como esta se choca cada dos por tres con la ventana… pues… estaba probando. Ya sabes.

- Claro, y hablabas con ella para preguntarle si así ve mejor, ¿no?- Le pregunta su compañera de cuarto irónicamente.

- ¡Exacto! Pero como no me responde mejor le quito las gafas y ya.- Y con un movimiento rápido, le quita los anteojos a una lechuza desconcertada y los guarda en el cajón.- Oye, tengo prisa. Me voy a la biblioteca. Ya nos veremos.

Y así, Lily Evans escapa de sus miedos por segunda vez en un mismo día.

…………………………………….

Ya hace tres semanas que Lily se esconde de James y este, cansado de esperar, ha ideado un plan infalible. Y todo gracias a Petter.

Resulta que hace justamente cuatro días, estaba en su habitación quejándose del mundo en general y de que Lily lo evitaba y no le hacía caso en particular cuando el más bajito de los cuatro merodeadores tuvo una gran idea. "Oye, James, yo una vez vi una película en que seis hombres raptaban a seis mujeres porqué ellas no querían casarse con ellos. ¡Y al final las chicas se enamoraban todas de sus raptores!"

A Remus no le pareció para nada aceptable el comportamiento de los seis hombres. "Y la moraleja de la película es: Si no puedes conseguir algo por tus propios méritos, hazlo por la fuerza. Realmente educativo."

A Sirius le pareció genial "¡Tío! ¿Pero por qué no lo has pensado antes? La solución es raptar a Evans. Sí está clarísimo."

Y a él simplemente le había parecido que _situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas. _

Por mucho que Remus le intentó convencer de que no era una buena idea y que Lily se lo tomaría mal, él no había vacilado ni un momento. Si ella tiene derecho a espiarle y a verle desnudo, él tiene derecho a raptarla. _Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Lily Evans._

Así que una vez está todo planeado solo falta pasar a la acción.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Mira el mapa y busca el punto que lleva el nombre de Lily Evans. Ve que está en el tercer piso saliendo de runas antiguas, su última asignatura del día. _Evans, estás justo donde tienes que estar. Prepárate. _

Se mira al espejo y ve a un chico vestido completamente de negro. Coge los guantes y se los pone y ya solo queda el toque final; el pasamontañas. Parece un delincuente en toda regla pero si va a raptar a Lily Evans debe hacerlo bien. Da un último vistazo al espejo. _Perfecto._

Coge la capa de invisibilidad (preguntándose de que sirve todo su atuendo si nadie lo va a ver) y sale disparado hacia el tercer piso.

* * *

A Lily se le para el corazón y se le quiebra la voy cuando de la nada aparece un hombre vestido de negro que la coge por la cintura y entra, con ella a hombros, por una puerta que ni siquiera había visto. Después de cinco segundos de estupor, su corazón vuelve a latir- mucho más rápido de lo normal- y su voz renace de lo más hondo de su garganta para soltar un terrible chillido.

James la deja en el suelo, se tapa los oídos como acto reflejo y recula un paso a causa del susto. Finalmente, viendo que Lily no tiene intención de dejar de gritar, rebela su rostro, el rostro del raptor, quitándose el pasamontañas.

-No chilles tan fuerte, mujer, que me vas a dejar sordo.

Lily deja de gritar y su cara pasa de la sorpresa a la rabia en apenas tres segundos.

-¡Pero tú estás loco! Más que loco, estás demente perdido. ¿Eres conciente del susto que me has dado? – Lo riñe ella.

-Venga, Lily, no seas exagerada, no es para tanto. Era la única manera de que no me dieras esquinazo cada vez que nos cruzábamos.

Lily está alucinando -_Y se queda tan pancho. Será gilipollas. _Recupera el aliento antes de mirar a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estamos? Nunca había visto esta sala.- Pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-En la sala de los Menesteres, por supuesto. ¿Nunca habías venido aquí? Dios, pelirroja, te falta cultura gamberra.

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y sigue paseando por la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos, sin decir nada.

-Esta es la sala de escape. Cuando quieras algo, lo que sea, vienes al tercer piso y pasas delante de la pared tres veces pidiendo lo que más desees. ¡Y tachán! Aparece la puerta que contiene el paraíso.

James observa su alrededor para contemplar lo que ha deseado inconcientemente antes de entrar pues con el apuro ni se ha dado cuenta.

_Dios, no tendría que haberle explicado como se utiliza esta sala, ahora me va a castrar…_

-Potter, ¿Te importaría explicarme porqué en esta sala hay solamente una cama quilométrica en el centro?- Le pregunta ella contrariada y con las manos en la cintura.

James no puede evitar sonreír ante la perplejidad de la pelirroja.

-Vamos Lily, no creo que esta pregunta necesite respuesta. Seguro que es evidente hasta para ti.

Pero ella aún se enfada más y sigue esperando una respuesta y ahora a James no le conviene tenerla enojada.

-Vale, lo siento. Te juro que no ha sido deliberado. Se me habrá pasado alguna imagen indecente por la cabeza en el último momento.- Admite él sin dejar de sonreír. La verdad es que la situación lo divierte. Nunca se ha avergonzado de tener deseos sexuales, y menos por ella.

-Eres un guarro.- Lo recrimina Lily.

-Puede que tengas razón pero te puedo asegurar que no te he traído aquí con esta intención.

A Lily se le hiela la sangre. Puede adivinar fácilmente porqué está aquí y no se siente preparada para esto. _¡Venga Lily! Estuviste ensayando con la lechuza, ahora solo tienes que sacar el valor. Merlín ayúdame… no quiero decírselo. _

James ve la cara de terror de la pelirroja y decide poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de que se vuelva a escapar.

-Lily, no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me des una explicación, te juro que no te voy a dejar marchar. Así que ya puedes empezar a contarme porqué me seguías y, sobre todo, que hacías en el vestuario masculino si tienes intención de dormir esta noche en tu habitación.

Y con la seguridad de alguien que sabe perfectamente lo que viene y es conciente que solo puede haber una razón –_Le gusto- _se va andando con la cabeza bien alta hacia la cama y se sienta en ella como si de un rey se tratara, dispuesto a esperar toda la noche si es necesario.

Lily está temblando así que prefiere quedarse pegada a la pared para no caerse. Nunca en su vida ha estado más nerviosa. Sabía que este día llegaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y así, de repente, sin avisar. _Pues nada, Lily, a hacer honor a tu casa de valientes se ha dicho. _

-Bueno… la verdad es que… es muy complicada porque puede parecer que sí pero luego es que no. ¿Me entiendes?- La cara de James reflejaba claramente confusión.- Lo que te quiero decir es que no quiero y no lo voy a hacer y no va a pasar pero a la vez también quiero. Y mucho. Muchísimo… pero en verdad da igual porqué va a ser que no. Y… te espío porque eso, ya sabes…

Y Lily sigue divagando mientras a James le parece oír cosas como: "adolescentes, hormonas, tontería, sin importancia…"

Hasta que cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y de no enterarse de casi nada le corta el confuso discurso:

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Quizás intentas decirme que te gusto?

La vanidad de James vuelve a estropearlo todo.

Lily lleva cinco minutos intentando decirle exactamente eso pero la sonrisa de James, esa que pone cuando está seguro de no equivocarse, hace que su rabia salga a flote con una rapidez insospechada. _Nunca te voy a dar el gusto de humillarme de ese modo, James Potter. _

- ¡Claro que no! Nunca podría gustarme alguien como tú. Si en realidad te odio. Solo eres un estúpido que se cree el rey del mundo. Que no me gustas ¿vale? No me gustas. Para nada.

Pero la sonrisa de James sigue ahí y Lily no lo entiende. _Quizás la última parte no la he dicho con suficiente convicción._

- Lily Evans, deja de engañarme y, sobre todo, deja de engañarte a ti misma.

_¿Por qué soy tan transparente? _

Pero ella no se rinde ni se conforma a rebajarse a la verdad.

-Quizás eres tú el que se engaña a si mismo, ¿no crees? En serio, Potter, ¿tantas ganas tienes de que te vaya detrás que ves cosas donde no las hay?- Suelta ella mientras sonríe con superioridad.

Y se felicita a ella misma por ser tan convincente. _Eso es otra cosa._

- Entonces solo cuéntame que hacías en el vestuario y con mis calzoncillos en el bolsillo. Dame una escusa factible para eso y te juro que te dejo en paz. Para siempre.

Lo tiene al alcance de su mano. Solo tiene que encontrar una escusa. Una sola escusa y James jamás volverá a molestarla, la dejará en paz y ella podrá seguir con su vida. Podrá olvidarse por fin de su insistencia y asegurarse un futuro sin el sufrimiento de enamorarse de él y que la deje al cabo de unas semanas.

Pero no quiere engañarse a ella misma. Lleva mucho tiempo buscando esa famosa escusa y no la encuentra. Porqué no existe otra explicación a su comportamiento que la verdad.

_Aunque quizás puedo…_

- Vale, lo admito, me atraes. Pero solo sexualmente. Tu carácter no me gusta, Potter. Nunca podrías gustarme de otro modo- Asegura ella.

James, que se lo esperaba todo menos eso, no cabe en su asombro. Y esta vez duda de los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia él. La sorpresa se transforma en rabia y se siente colérico solo de pensar que es el único de los dos que se ha enamorado. No puede soportar que ella solo lo desee físicamente pero que en realidad lo desprecie como persona. Su cara se convierte en una mueca de rabia, se siente más estúpido que nunca.

Pero se recompone rápidamente.

_Muy bien pelirroja, te daré lo que quieres._

- Así que la prefecta de Griffindor no puede evitar sentirse atraída por mi.- Sisea él sonriendo de nuevo con malicia.

James se levanta de la cama y empieza a acercarse a Lily mientras habla, controlando el espacio y la presa. Controlando la situación.

Su voz es maliciosa y ataca donde más duele, en el orgullo de Lily que entra en estado de pánico ante la seguridad de James y se queda muda, apoyada contra la pared.

- Y por eso me espías en los vestuarios ¿no? Para verme desnudo.

Cada vez los separa menos distancia y él no parece tener intención de detenerse. En realidad parece que está disfrutando con la situación.

- Eso me da derecho a acostarme contigo cuando me de la gana ¿cierto?

Está delante de ella, a menos de cinco centímetros. Se agacha y empieza a besarle el cuello. Ella no entiende por qué James se está comportando como un autentico cabrón. Se siente insegura ante él, se siente una más. _¿Solo querías eso James Potter? ¿Solo sexo?_

-Dime, Lily, ¿te lo has imaginado muchas veces? ¿Me has imaginado haciéndote el amor?- Le susurra James al oído mientras su mano desciende y le agarra el trasero.

Ella, que no puede creer lo que está haciendo James, tiene ganas de llorar. _¿Por qué me humilla de este modo? ¿Por qué me trata así?_

Sus ojos se humedecen cuando como intento de defensa dice:

-Vete a la mierda, Potter.

Pero él no capta la amargura de sus palabras porqué está cegado por la rabia y sigue besándole el cuello. Se aprieta contra ella, para que note su excitación. Y ella se asusta ante el descaro de James. _Estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. _

-Venga, Evans, ¿no es esto lo que quieres?- Le pregunta retóricamente. Él esta convencido de saber la respuesta.

_No, que me trates así es justamente lo último que quiero. _Lily no aguanta más y rompe a llorar con lágrimas silenciosas.

- Apártate, James. No me toques. – Logra decir intentando retener su llanto.

Este oye los disimulados sollozos de ella y se aparta un poco. Lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara. Ve que sus ojos están húmedos y que le está haciendo daño con sus palabras. Que lo que para él es un juego a ella no le divierte lo más mínimo.

Y se siente basura. Porque la está dañando y porque la ama. Y ¿dónde puede llegar alguien que daña a la persona que ama?

Se aleja un metro de ella y ella se deja caer –sus piernas no la aguantan-, sentándose en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Él la mira a los ojos y ella lo mira con odio para luego bajar la vista y quedarse inmóvil.

Y James decide que es momento de cambiar de actitud. Que es ahora o nunca y reza para que no sea demasiado tarde para, al menos, ser amigos. Se agacha. Para estar a su altura y resopla mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo.

- Dios. Lo siento.

Se siente mal consigo mismo y quiere darle una explicación, aunque realmente no haya ninguna.

-Oye, Lily, sabes que soy un gilipollas y que, como tal, digo y hago muchas gilipolleces pero también sabes que la mitad de lo que digo no lo siento. Nunca podría tener suficiente de ti con tu cuerpo. Si solo me ofrecieras eso, no lo tomaría. Te lo juro. Se me ha ido la cabeza.

Pero ella sigue sin hablarle, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y reteniendo lágrimas silenciosas.

-Joder, no puedes decirme que solo me quieres para follar y quedarte tan ancha. Puede que sea un estúpido pero pensaba que en el fondo me querías más que para eso, tenía esperanzas. Tienes que entenderme.

Ella sigue callada y James solo quiere que le diga algo, lo que sea.

-Mierda, Lily, te quiero y me pongo enfermo solo de pensar que tú no sientes nada por mí. No me juzgues por eso, por favor. Perdóname.

A Lily le da un salto el corazón y deja de lado la rabia que siente hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle: "¿Me quieres?"

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- Se sorprende James.

-No lo se. Nunca me lo habías dicho claramente hasta ahora.- Asegura ella.

-¿Pero tú estás tonta?- Pregunta él alucinando.- ¿No te ha quedado bastante claro con todo lo que he hecho al largo de 3 años?

A Lily solo le falta eso, que le diga tonta por no estar segura de lo que él siente por ella cuando siempre se está acostando con otras. _Tú tampoco te salvas, estás tan ciego como yo, Potter. _

- Pues, sinceramente, tú eres un imbécil. Si tuviera que perseguir y espiar a todos los chicos que tienen un buen cuerpo acabaría mareada. ¿Realmente crees que me arriesgaría a mirarte desde dentro de un armario y a robarte los calzoncillos si solo me gustaras físicamente? Parezco el triple de obsesionada por ti que todas tus fans juntas –probablemente lo estoy- y con una sola frase te convenzo de que solo quiero sexo. Merlín, eres menos perspicaz de lo que pensaba.

James ya está abriendo la boca para defenderse de tal acusación cuando se da cuenta de lo que las palabras de ella conllevan.

-Espera un momento.- Hace una pausa para asimilar mejor todo lo que ha dicho Lily.- Tú…

-¿Crees que mis meteduras de pata dejan lugar a dudas?- Lo corta ella.

Y a él se le ilumina el mundo. _¡Lily Evans me quiere!_

James la mira y sonríe. Parece que se le va a salir la boca de la cara de tanto sonreír. Está feliz, está exultante de alegría, quiere gritar. Pero es cauto y no va a estropearlo. Esta vez no.

-Me parce que es hora de irse.- Dice James mientras se levanta radiante y le tiende la mano para ayudarla.

Ella se deja guiar un poco confusa por la situación y el cambio de actitud de él. Finalmente, cuando están a punto de salir por la puerta, Lily se detiene y él la mira interrogándola con los ojos.

-¿No… no vas a besarme?- Pregunta ella confundida y avergonzada a la vez.- ¿No quieres?

-Que pregunta más tonta. ¿Cómo no voy a querer? Pero por encima de eso quiero hacer las cosas bien. Con tiempo y con respeto. No voy a mandarlo todo a la mierda por ir demasiado deprisa, entiéndelo.

-Claro…

Ella no sabe si entiende lo que James quiere decirle con eso pero no está con los pies sobre la tierra así que se deja llevar. James vuelve a tirar de Lily con ternura y los dos emprenden el camino hacia la sala común de Griffindor en silencio. Cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

Llegan a la sala común gracias a James que la guía y corrige cuando ella se equivoca de camino –_Céntrate un poco Lily, _se dice a ella misma- y se paran justo delante de las escaleras que dividen los dormitorios de las chicas con los de los chicos.

-Buenas noches, pelirroja.- Se despide James con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches…- Dice ella sin estar del todo satisfecha.

Y él ya empieza a subir por las escaleras dispuesto a irse a la cama cuando…

-¡Espera!- Grita Lily. Y coge una bocanada de aire antes de seguir. – Oye, James, yo entiendo que quieras hacer las cosas bien y todo eso pero yo llevo un maldito año soñando que me besas –y puede que otras cosas- y me niego a esperar más solo porqué a ti ahora te ha dado por respetarme más que a la reina de Inglaterra. Así que, por favor, si quieres besarme, hazlo de una maldita vez.

James se queda de piedra, era lo último que se esperaba pero ante tal declaración no puede hacer otra cosa que ceder. _Merlín, eres testigo de que yo lo he intentado._

-Muy bien, pelirroja, tú lo has querido.

**¡****FIN!**

No, no hay beso. Bueno sí lo hay pero no escrito, lo dejo para vuestra imaginación ;)

No se yo si lo he hecho demasiado dramático… Espero vuestras opiniones a ver que tal ha ido porque yo me lo he leído tantas veces que ya no se juzgarlo.

La verdad es que he sido muy exigente con la segunda parte porqué me gustaba mucho la primera así que si creéis que esto la estropea (aunque sea un poco) decídmelo y lo suprimo o lo cambio o no se.

Gracias por leerlo y millones y millones de gracias si dejas un review!:)

Lasonrisamedelata.


End file.
